1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having carbon nanotube contacts for signal transmission and metallic contacts for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A carbon nanotube contact is currently used to take place of conventional metallic contact for building electrical connection between two electronic devices, such as an electronic package and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,684 issued to Stickler et al. on Sep. 30, 2003 discloses a so-called carbon nanotube socket which includes a base configured with a plurality of through holes, and a plurality of carbon nanotube contacts received in the through holes respectively. The carbon nanotube contact is made of polymeric materials or a mixture of polymeric material and metal material, and is able to deliver both signal and power. Carbon nanotube socket has a low profile and thus meets the trend of miniaturization of an electronic device.
However, carbon nanotube contact has a relative large resistance and is thus not proper for transmission of large current.
In view of the above, an improved socket connector is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.